


Welcome to the Other Side

by VeryMadToastMonster



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Bad Ending, Character Death, Evil Wins, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This creator doesn't know how to write summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMadToastMonster/pseuds/VeryMadToastMonster
Summary: In another, alternate universe, seperate from the one we know, Aiden Romero/Levi Weston does not join the Power Rangers. Instead, he had found himself a pawn in Madame Odius's schemes. Unfortunately for her, the darkness she created can not be satisfied so frivolously.An Evil Wins story.





	Welcome to the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rusher FR](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rusher+FR).



> Hello, thank you for clicking on this work and I hope you like it! First of all, this piece is written for Rusher, who requested an evil Levi piece, and provided me with some plot points to work with.
> 
> This story will have a Levi x Preston Relationship.
> 
> I do not own Power Rangers, obviously.

“How are you doing, my little secret?”

Aiden tilted his head up slightly, blinking open his aching eyes to the source of the oh-so-giddy voice. As he suspected, the decorated figure of the so-called Madame Odius stood just inches away from him, her kitsune mask covering up the foul smile she was no doubt bearing.

“The transfer’s almost complete!” 

Tilting her head incrementally down to him, the monstrous woman reached forward a gloved hand, shaking his chin mockingly. Jerking his head away with a hiss, Aiden leveled her with his best glare. Judging by how she continued cheerfully, it probably wasn’t as threatening as he hoped it would be.

“And then, I will toss you away like a piece of garbage.”

Then, as though she had done just that with a piece of paper, she turned away dismissively. With her rounding, her dignified kimono swished teasingly close to his face, close enough he could, just- **bite it**. Between her cackling, and the buzz of the room’s brain-sucking apparatus, the clack of his teeth went unheard; Equally unnoticed, the pain from their smashing together was undermined spectacularly by the sudden onset of yet another wave of pounding pain from his head. On either side, from just above his temples, waves of pressure jabbed into his skull- their presence courtesy of the steel grip of some helmet-like device that encircled his head.

Withstanding the pain with a wheeze, Aiden watched sullenly as the door rattled closed behind the Madame’s retreating form.

_ ‘Mark my words Madame Odius, when I get out, you won’t be laughing.’ _

If the words were dark enough with intent that they made his dad’s disappointed face appear in his mind’s eye- he ignored it.

\-----

Aiden had just about fallen asleep when the door hurtled open yet again, followed by several irritatingly loud footsteps. Stopping just short of him, Madame Odius glowered silently at the equipment.   
  


“It appears we have a change in plans, pet.”  
  
Levelling his gaze towards the monster, and schooling his face once again into a blank slate, Aiden observed Odius’s change in demeanor. If before she appeared threatening, now she looked downright sinister.

Kicking the machine, Aiden couldn’t suppress his quiet gasp of pain as the helmet- which was clamped shark-like down on his head- was yanked off.

“Those damned Power Ranger’s are routing everything we send at them; First Smellephant, then Infernado; With the whole band of twerps together, even Galvanax would likely be crushed by them!” 

Madame Odius paced back and forth in front of him, muttering animatedly under her breath. Then, abruptly freezing in place as though remembering who she was talking to, Madame Odius swiveled her head dramatically and lowered her voice into a menacing hush. 

“However, I think we do have one thing that  _ could _ defeat them.” A beat of dramatic silence hung like a dead-man in the air, until she finally grew too excited to wait for him to ask what her plan could possibly be.

“You.”

A sinking feeling clawed at Aiden’s gut as he was forced to stare into the masked eyes of intimidating woman, who’s sadistic giggling filled the relatively empty room with echoing tremors. Unable to help himself, nor able to stop the croak in his voice, Aiden opened his mouth,

“What are you planning?”

Cackling silenced, Madame Odius’s blank mask seemed to stare into him for a moment, its master perhaps stunned by him actually speaking. Breaking out of their stupor, she replied in a high-pitched crow.

“Oh pet, how about we find out?”  
  
Stepping away, Madame Odius pulled one side of her kimono away from her hip, and from within pulled out something that appeared to be an intricately engraved gavel. As Aiden stared at it in confusion and trepidation, a dark smoky aura grew around the item.  
  
“Don’t be afraid, it’ll only hurt for just a moment.”  
  
The cheery tone in her voice, providing not even a hint of sympathy, was barely heard over the blood rushing through his ears. Raising the smoking gavel, Madame Odius pointed the wicked thing at his face, it’s smoke tickling his nose. Cackling like a mad woman, Madame Odius released its power.

The pain that hit him didn’t last for “just a moment.” Or, perhaps it did- but it sincerely felt like an eternity as the dark magic washed over him.Unbidden, traitorous thoughts invaded his mind, assaulting his memories and strumming his nerves like a guitar. Suddenly, a garbled but still comprehensible voice cut through the chaos of the spell.  
  
_“I can see everything you’ve seen Aiden, and will know everything you have ever thought- but frankly, I thought you would need some… convincing, for this to work. It seems you’ve already got the basics down pat, but I suppose some things here could do with some tweaking and rearranging…”_

The next thing he felt was decidedly worse than the pain. Something that almost felt like a hand was prodding through his brain, and between hums of curiosity several images were pulled to the forefront of his mind before being tossed away.

Powerless to resist Madame Odius’s manipulation, Aiden clenched his eyes shut, although it did nothing to block the flow of images that swept into his attention just moments at a time before being discarded. The lull of the process had almost left him completely numb when the cheery, god-awful voice reappeared with a near shriek of surprise.

“Oh, how interesting! I was wondering where that other brat had ever got off to! I’m glad we could meet again.”

Aiden snapped his eyes open with a new wave of anger as his childhood memories were ravenously pulled up by her twisted magic. The first to appear were precious memories- memories of his his father teaching him since the very moment he could walk to be a ninja, like him- **‘Brody was always the better student’,** and then when his father found the Nexus Prism and the Ninja Nexus Star inside it- **‘He was so excited to show Brody, but just waved you away to play’,** and then finally, the blurry memory of monsters teleporting down into their yard, demanding the Prism- **‘He sent you away, and trusted only Brody. It always was Brody first, wasn’t it?’**

Aiden growled lowly, pulling against his restraints like an animal, suddenly rabid and looking to draw blood. It  _ was _ always Brody, wasn’t it? Dad was always so proud of Brody, obsessed over him, always took him out to celebrate his progress while they left  _ him _ behind in the house. He always tried so hard then, he needed Dad to recognize him, just once. 

He never did.

While he had hidden in the bushes, Dad went and hit the star that he had practically been worshipping the past week- and then BOOM, he had been gone, like steam into air. Then, fighting tooth and nail, Brody was dragged away along with the Prism as well. The yard had been silent, the house too, until some woman dressed in blue had knocked at the door too many days later to count, and had found him alone and hungry.

“How could they do that to you?”

Snapping out of his reverie, Aiden glared coldly at the woman’s too-sweet voice. He noticed briefly that the black smoke was gone, and that her gavel had been withdrawn back into her ornamental cloak.

“They should have realized your potential sooner! I bet your father wanted just your brother to be the best, he was the eldest afterall. You were the extra, weren’t you? It must have been frustrating, just getting the leftovers of everything your father poured into Brody.”

Aiden could only endure her words as they turned sour with faux sympathy. “Your brother’s the Red Ranger, you know. He’s pathetic alone, but he got some idiotic twerps from Earth to join him anyway. To be honest, your whole species seems just about doomed to rot with their own stupidity.”

“More importantly however,” She continued, strutting to the room’s wall and opening a small compartment. “You can also be one- although, a decidedly better one.”

Turning back towards him, Madame Odius held out the golden star-shaped item he had pulled from the very prism that had landed in his backyard years ago. Now, even just the memory of taking the star himself seemed so long ago.

With a snap, the restraints around one wrist fell open.

He  _ could  _ better than Brody. He could prove it too.

Without hesitation, Aiden reached forward and took the star.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making to the end of chapter 1! Reading reviews really makes my day, so I would love if you left one!
> 
> Also, just a note, Aiden's early memories are partially so negative due to both Madame Odius's corruption of him, as well as the fact that he was a child- so some things are skewed from reality.


End file.
